Dragons: Future Rider
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Toothless was frozen asleep in an iceberg until Andrew Silvers, the head of the Dragonology Research Center, found him alive in the year 3,000 AD. Then Andrew, whose nickname is Hiccup, finds out from Toothless that he was the traveler from the distant future who helped the Original Hiccup and Astrid, his ancestors, and the other riders rescue Heather's parents from Alvin.


**Dragons: Future Rider**

**Chapter 1: An Old Legend, A Shocking Discovery...**

Andrew Silvers, future descendant of Aaron and Gwendolyn Tennyson-Silvers, was a noted expert on the legends of Planet Earth, especially in the area of dragons. While doing some research in Old Scandinavia for his doctorate on an ancient Viking island, he stumbles into a cave inside of a giant iceberg. As he is trying to find a way out, he stumbles onto a shadow that seemed to be stuck in the iceberg. As Andrew tried to look more closely, he sees what seems like a golden-green eye open up and look at him. When he used his X-Ray Vision goggles to see the creature, he was surprised that it was a legendary dragon, more specifically, a Nightfury. But from his research, he only knew of one Nightfury, from the texts that he discovered on the Viking island that he was on, which was once called Berk. He grabbed his vibro-pickaxe and dug his way through the ice to get to the Nightfury, having sensed that it's been in a state of frozen hibernation for nearly 2,700 years.

After he cut it out of the iceberg inside a capsule-like enclosure of ice, he used his telekinetic teleportation ability he had been born with and teleported himself and the Nightfury to his special Dragonology Research Center. After he had his researchers place the still-frozen Nightfury in the thawing chamber, he telepathically said to the Nightfury that he was here to help, that he'll be unfrozen in a few days. That's when he sensed the Nightfury, whom he telepathically sensed his name was Toothless, asking him why he was going to be unfrozen over a few days. Andrew said that it was to make sure that there wouldn't be any damage to his body. After Toothless acknowledged that fact, he went back to sleep, the cold of the ice making him tired.

Three days later, Toothless woke up, covered up by blankets and laid down next to a fire. When he was wondering where he was, he saw a familiar face walk up to him, smiling at him. Andrew said for Toothless to remain still, that he was going to run a scan over his entire body to make sure that there was no bodily damage from being frozen for nearly 2,700 years. Toothless telepathically exclaimed, saying how it was that he had been frozen for nearly 2,700 years when he was only frozen yesterday. Andrew said that he was sorry, but that this was 2,700 years into the future, that it was the year 3,000 AD, a year of much higher technology than what Toothless was used to. Andrew explained that it was the Age of Interstellar Travel, meaning that humans have learned to colonize, or live on, other planets orbiting the stars in the night sky. He also explained the history of the world since he, Toothless, had been frozen.

He went on to explain the rise of Christianity, a religion revolving around one God, not multiple ones like the Vikings had believed in. He also explained that in the year 1492 AD, a fleet of three sailing ships led by a captain named Christopher Columbus had discovered that the Earth wasn't flat, that it was round, scientists like himself, Andrew, having discovered that the planet was approximately 14,000 miles in circumference around the center, or equator. And since the continent that they were currently on was discovered, technology had boomed since the discovery of the Roswell Spacecraft in 1947 AD. Andrew said that the human race had colonies on the moons of the other planets of the Solar System, including the planet Mars, and the planet Jupiter, the planet Jupiter primarily a gas mining colony. He said that whoever he, Toothless, knew in his time, have been dead for nearly 2,700 years.

After Toothless accepted the fact that everyone he knew was dead since he had been frozen, he asked Andrew his name. Andrew told Toothless his name, but that everyone called him Hiccup because he looked so much like the boy on the shield that he had found on Berk. When Toothless asked to see the shield, Andrew took out the shield from its' protective case and showed it to Toothless. Toothless looked at the painting on the shield, then to Andrew, then back at the shield painting.

That's when Toothless looked back at Andrew, saying that Andrew was the one the original Hiccup and Astrid had predicted would find him, Toothless. Andrew saw in his mind what was in Toothless's mind. He saw that he was descended from the Hiccup and Astrid that were in his favorite old 21st Century cartoon, Dragons: Riders of Berk. Andrew asked how it was that his two ancestors knew about him. Toothless said that it was because a mysterious traveler from the distant future had come back in time to help a teenage Viking named Heather whose parents had been taken hostage by Alvin the Treacherous who was holding them hostage to force Heather to steal the Book of Dragons. When Andrew asked to describe the future boy, Toothless said that it was him, Andrew, and Toothless himself, after Toothless told his past self that he would meet Andrew in this time, after being frozen for nearly 2,700 years. That's when Andrew told Toothless to follow him, that he had something to show him. When Toothless followed Andrew to a very large laboratory, he saw a massive ring made out of an unknown material. When Toothless asked what this thing was, Andrew simply said that it was called a Stargate, having the ability to open a shortcut through space and time, called a wormhole, and teleport anyone and anything to a distant planet in the Universe at extreme faster-than-light speeds. But the massive structure in this room was designed to look for what scientists called solar flares, or eruptions on the Sun's surface, and time travel by making the wormhole in the Stargate intersect, or cross, a solar flare.

And he said that they were in luck, that there was a solar flare happening on a distant star in the Milky Way Galaxy that would take them to a time a week before Heather appears. But that they only had a few minutes to get there, otherwise the solar flare would end and they would miss their chance. After activating the Stargate, the portal opened. After allowing Toothless to precede him, Andrew walked through. After what seemed like only about several seconds, Andrew was thrown from the Stargate, seeing Toothless looking around, and Andrew seeing that this was the old Treasure Chamber of Hamish the Second, but it was after the original Hiccup was already here.

After the Stargate had shut down, Andrew told Toothless not to tell anyone that he was him from the future, and to not tell Hiccup and Astrid that he, Andrew, was their future descendant. After Toothless acknowledged those orders, Andrew mounted Toothless on the saddle that was still attached to his back, and, after telling Toothless 'Let's fly', they flew towards the main town of Berk, named the same as the island.

After they landed outside the town of Berk, Andrew dismounted from Toothless and told him to go hide, that he, Andrew, will check on him and bring him some fish after everyone's asleep. After Toothless flew off, Andrew transformed his clothing to be similar to Astrid's soldier clothing. After that, he strolled into the town, hoping that no one in Berk would be suspicious of him.

But then, when he was barely past the town gate, six teenagers stood in his way.


End file.
